The Desk
by Professor Chrystal-Snape
Summary: The Snapes get close after a naughty dream lets them take a trip down memory lane.
1. He remembers

I don't own any of the characters - they are children of JK Rowling. If you don't like this pairing, please do not read. I happen to think they a perfik for one another! Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

><p>It had been seven years since they said 'I do' and ten years since they had first professed their love for one another. Severus Snape looked onto the heavenly vision of his sleeping wife with a feeling of disbelief. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He had a gorgeous, intelligent and young wife who worshipped the ground he walked on, a four year old daughter whose beauty rivalled her mother and a six year old son who had his black eyes and his mother's smile. All in all, Severus was a happy man. He smirked to himself when he began to think of the journey he and Hermione had been on to get to this point...particularly when she re-entered his life at 23 years old as his new colleague at Hogwarts.<p>

_10 years earlier..._

Severus was not happy to see the Golden Trio's Know-it-All. She was more beautiful than any witch he had ever seen, she was friendly and confident and he hated her for it. She made him feel weird, all warm and gooey inside. Everytime she walked into the room he felt his stomach tighten and flutter, his palms damp and sweaty. Severus believed himself incapable of love again, since he had chased a memory of Lily Potter for over 30 years, only to wake up the morning after the Final Battle, and feel nothing for her at all. Yet, Hermione...Professor Granger, made him feel alive and believing in the positive, something that Lily had never done. Things were strained at the beginning when Hermione, the Transfiguration Mistress caughty his eye - Severus wanted her badly, his Slytherin cunning kicked in and he began to plan his mission to win Hermione's heart.

Hermione on the other hand was just as frustrated with Snape's presence. She'd had an intense crush on him before she left for University and all those feelings came back with a vengeance as soon as she laid her eyes on him at the Welcoming Ceremony and her introduction as a professor.

Yes, he was the King of Snark and he'd been mean to her on a number of occasions but something about him attracted her. He was a good looking older man, but it was more about the way he carried himself, confident and intelligent, that appealed to Hermione on more than one level. Many a night she had woken up since joining the Hogwart's faculty breathing heavily with a dampness in between her legs, dreaming of steamy situations with a certain surly Potions Master. She wanted him and Hermione always went for what she wanted.

* * *

><p>Severus was snapped out of his nostalgic thoughts as his wife began to moan and arch her back amidst her sleep. He could feel his cock twitch...she was obviously having a rude dream...naughty minx.<p>

"Mmm Professor Snape...teach me a lesson. I've been so baaaad. Mmm..."

A wide smirk overcame his face, it was good to know that after ten years together, his wife still had naughty dreams about him. Ever, the Slytherin, Severus decided he'd take advantage of his wife's fantasy.

Slipping under the covers further he began placing chaste kisses down her throat and over the mounds of her breasts.

Her moaning became more pronounced and he was shocked when she grabbed herself between her legs and began to masterbate...still sleeping.

"Must be some dream.." He muttered.

He kissed his way up from her breasts, up her throat, along her jaw and pressed his lips hard on hers while grabbing her breast in his hand.

Hermione was started and disorientated. "Severus.." she breathed pushing him away, "..what are you doing?"

"Making your dream a reality it would seem _Miss Granger_...and you will address me as Professor Snape, you insolent little school girl!"

Another of his famous smirks spread over his face as Hermione understood that he was playing their 'professor sex game'. "I take it I was moaning in my sleep again?"

"Indeed you were. _Quite_ inappropriate for a student to think of her professor in such a way. I think punishment will be in order Miss Granger. Go over to my desk in the study and bend over it. I will be with you momentarily."

Hearing her husband speak to her like that almost had her squirming and her pj bottoms were already soaked through. As she climbed out the bed and walked towards the study, she felt a spell cast over her and all of a sudden she was fully clad in full blown Hogwart's uniform, Head Girl badge and all.

"Sir? What kind of punishment will I receive?" Hermione asked with a pout - knowing full well that she was going to be ravished until she couldn't see straight - as was the usual sex sessions with her husband. He always knew how to touch her just right.

"You will see. Must you know every detail you insufferable know-it-all? Go bend over..._NOW_!"

She let out a little squeak of surprise and rushed to the desk, bent over and awaited his presence with anticipation. He was really in character, she knew she was in beautiful, sweet trouble this time.

* * *

><p>More to follow once I have received some reviews on this chapter - no point in carrying on this story if it's a dud. So please review and I will have another chaper added soon.<p> 


	2. A game and a Memory

Disclaimer - I don't own these characters. All belong to JK Rowling.

So glad - Ive had loads of alerts saying my story has been favourited and lovely reviews too! Thank you.

* * *

><p>Severus entered the room in a swirl of black, wearing his teaching robes and dragon-hide boots. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she saw him. It amazed her that after all this time together, he could still reduce her into a puddle of goo with a look, or an outfit in this instance. Fixing her with his best sneer, he approached the desk with a swagger, standing directly behind Hermione. He knew the anticipation was killing her, the way she was squeezing her thighs together and her deep breathing confirmed that to him.<p>

"Now, Miss Granger," he whispered in her ear with his silkiest voice, "I think since you were such a naughty little girl dreaming about her Potion's professor, you should allow me to show you how the _real_ Severus Snape can make you moan, squeal and shiver." He moved his hands down her petite waist, along her full hips and back up over the curve of her butt cheeks. "Such a _delectable_ body you have Miss Granger, can you feel what you do to me?" He rubbed his clothed bulge against her and with a wave of his hand he vanished her knickers. Hermione lost the ability to form words and was reduced to moans and sighs.

Severus knew he was being deadly slow with his actions, teasing her ever so gently. Truth be told he was driving himself nuts too, but he was certain that the more he tease both of them, the more explosive their naughty game me be.

"Mmm...Severus, please...touch me..."

"I do not think I have given you permission to call me by my given name silly girl, 10 points from Gryffindor for your cheek. Speaking of cheeks..." An almighty crack was heard in the empty room as Severus brought his hand down on Hermione's butt cheek. "...perhaps I will need to spank you to remind you who is in charge!"

At this point Hermione was drenched and aching for release. They had never tried spanking in their love-making before but she found she liked it. She liked it a lot. Perhaps there was a bit of a masochistic side to her, Severus did seem to have a bit of a sadist approach to their games sometimes with his roughness.

_Yet another reason, we're so well suited_. Hermione thought to herself. She was enjoying letting Severus be in control but perhaps it was time for her permiscuous side to play a part too.

"I'm sorry _Professor..."_ He pushed her bum against his bulge,pushing herself up onto her hands, "...I just want you so badly. I don't want _any man_ inside me except you..."

Being the possessive type, this statement spoke volumes to his cock, it seemed to harden even more and twiched. His little wife was trying to pull control from him, trying to seduce him. Much like she did the night they finally admitted their feelings to one another all those years ago.

_10 years earlier..._

It had been a year since Hermione had become Transfigurations Mistress and she found herself sitting at the Head Table awaiting the first years to be sorted. She would have liked to think she would have had Severus in her bed a long time ago but alas, they hadn't made much progress. They argued almost daily - some saw it as banter, others as flirtatious behaviour. She supposed they had a respect for one another perhaps even a fondness, he now called her Professor rather than 'Granger' or 'silly girl'.

Her eyes scanned the table and, as always, her eyes rested onto the black clad, dour Potions Master sitting at the end of the table who was purposefully ignoring the incessant rambling of Sybil Trelawney. It was well known to all the staff that the Divination teacher had a crush on Severus. It was also well known that Severus hated Sybil with an unbridled passion. As much as Hermione knew Sybil would never get near Snape, she couldn't help but feel jealous. She always managed to get the seat next to Severus, she was always looking over him like he was a piece of meat and Hermione did not like that.

_It drives me mad sitting here every night watching her paw over him. If only I could make him notice me as a woman. If only I could make him feel jealous like I do right now_.

Then an idea stuck her and with a smirk she turned her attention to the sorting ceremony, silently forming her plan to nab the most eligible bachelor in the Wizarding World.

* * *

><p>Severus sat at the sorting ceremony in a trance like state. After years of experience, he managed to zone out from the crap Trelawny was spurting. His mind was on one thing, as it had been for the past year. Hermione Granger.<p>

He was still no closer to making an impression on the woman (other than a greasy git) and was disappointed in himself for not making much progress over the last school year. Sure he spoke to her everyday - but it was usually a snarky comment here, an insult there and she gave as good as she got. Truth be told he lost count of the amount of times she cut him down to size during their arguments.

She was a witch who could handle herself, and he wanted her so badly he'd resorted to the existence of a teenager. Masterbating twice daily, sometimes thrice if he had a particularly heated argument with her. He was determined this year would be _his_ year. She would be his and she wouldn't know what had hit her.

He caught Hermione drawing Sybil daggers, smirk to herself and then turn her attention to the scene in front of her. She looked as though she was up to something and Severus found himself wondering at what the witch was planning.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews - but I'd like even more!<p>

Will be hoping to update every few days. Not sure if this will be a long one or not yet as I still have to get a sequence for the story sorted in my head.

Enjoy!


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: All characters are property of JK Rowling.

Thanks you for all the reviews favourite story adds - it's very encouraging. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Present day...<em>

Hermione was still bent over the desk as her husband's (or rather professor's) hands explored her thighs, buttocks and waist. He had pushed her front plush against the desks surface, she could feel a sweet ache from her breasts at being squeezed against the surface. She found this turned her on too and giggled at how perverted she had become over the past few years.

"Come on Professor, what's wrong? You're taking forever! Am I not sexy enough for you?" She pushed her bum against his crotch again. "Would you rather be here with Trelawney? I know you always had a soft spot for her..."

Severus smacked her, slap bang in between the legs after that remark, and slowly drew his hand up her soaking heat. She pushed herself into his hand more but was left wanting as he removed it almost right away - yet another punishment for her goading him. He knew she was pushing him to hurry and 'prove' to her how sexy she thought she was but the thought of shagging Sybil made him want to vomit.

"You know fine and well Miss Granger that I never liked that pathetic excuse for a witch. Keep talking about her and there will be no erection left to teach you a lesson."

The heat in the room was becoming unbearable, Severus began to strip his jacket off, leaving him in a crisp white shirt and his black trousers. Unbuttoning his shirt so his chest was exposed, he leant forward while pulling Hermione's skirt up and rubbed his bare chest against her flesh. The sudden contact of skin on skin earned a wild and seductive moan from the woman underneath him.

"Remember witch, I am the only man who can make you moan like this! I am the one in control, never forget that!" He slid two fingers inside her roughly and felt satisfaction as she bucked into his hand while letting out a high pitched squeak.

* * *

><p><em>10 years ago...<em>

She had formed a plan, _of sorts_, but was unsure as to how successful it would be.

Jealousy. That was her master plan.

She knew the DADA professor Justin Fitzwilliam had a massive thing for her so she decided to give him a bit of attention back. Preferably when Severus was in the room, of course. She did feel slightly guilty for leading Justin on to capture Severus' eye but felt that this sort of thing was necessary when it came to love. Especially when she was in love with the most difficult, snarky and emotionally de-void man in the world.

Entering the staff from for the monthly meet, she had made a point of being a few minutes late. Seats were few but there were knees a-plenty!

"Ah Hermione, glad you could join us. There doesn't seem to be a seat my dear..." McGonagall said as she stood at the front of the room.

"No problem Minerva, I'll just squeeze onto the arm rest here beside Justin." She winked at the DADA professor as she brushed past Severus.

Hermione zoned out of the conversation as Minerva spoke about the up and coming Christmas holidays. She stared into the fire in a trance, missing the satisfied look on Justin's face and the look of sheer anger on Severus.

She was broken out of her train of thought as she was slipped off the arm rest and onto Justin's lap. "Hermione, we're friends, you can sit on my knee, that wooden arm rest would be painful on your _ickle bum_!" Justin said with a smirk.

A look of panic crossed her features before her Slytherin side spoke,_ No, no this is good. Severus is going to be soooo pissed. Look at him, he's livid! It's working!_

"Oh Justin, thank you you're _such_ a _gentleman_!" Hermione gave her girliest giggle and leant back into his chest while watching Severus out of the corner of her eye. He looked murderous, face red, jaw clenched and gripping the arms of his chair white-knuckle stlye.

She actually felt a bit scared, she had guessed that he might be annoyed and slightly jealous but by the look on his face...he was furious at the scene in front of him.

* * *

><p><em>Yet another mind-numbing staff meeting, when will I ever think of a decent excuse to get out of these?I wonder where Hermione is, it's not like her to be late. <em>

He heard Minerva speak but wasn't paying attention. He was snapped back to reality as he saw Hermione sweep past him and sit on that bastard Justin's arm rest.

_What the fuck?_

Severus had never liked Justin Fitzwilliam, he pawed at Hermione all the time, making puppy eyes at her and eyeing her pert bum as she left the Great Hall after breakfast every morning. But what was this, she liked him back now?  
>This was bad for his plans. Very bad.<p>

_She is supposed to gravitate towards me, not that chit!_

* * *

><p>As the staff meeting drew to a close, Hermione bit Justin a good night with a winning smile, nodded to Severus with a smirk and headed towards her chambers.<p>

Walking down the deserted hallway a voice startled her.  
>"You're a fool Professor Granger. He will never love you! He loves me but we agreed to hide it from the staff. You will never have him."<p>

Sybil Trelawney stepped out from the shadows with a dark look in her eyes and walked up to Hermione almost nose to nose.

"I know what your doing Granger and it will never work. Severus and I are supposed to be together and you're just a momentary distraction. I'll take care of you just as I did all the others who wanted him!"

Hermione was scared, Sybil looked crazed.

_All the others?...take care of me...what the heck is she going to do?_ Hermione asked herself nervously.

Before she could even retort to Sybil's outburst, as if in slow motion, she saw the Divination's professor raise her wand, mutter an incantation and the world went black...

* * *

><p>I know I'm mean for leaving it at a cliffie.<p>

I promise I will update soon. Please keep reviewing :)


	4. Trelawney the kidnapper?

All characters belong to JK Rowling. Very short chapter, I apologise, next one will be a lot more lengthy.

* * *

><p><em>Present day...<em>

The moans escaping the study were quickly becoming more animalistic. Hermione moaning at her husband's actions and Severus moaning at how fantastic she felt on his fingers and how her screams of ecstasy were turning him on.  
>He love this witch more than anything, apart from his children of course, and he knew she loved him just as much.<p>

Her cries of pleasure were becoming too much for him as his cock ached to make contact with her. He removed his now soaked fingers and roughly lifted her off the desk so she was standing pushed against his chest, he fondled her breast with his clean hand and stuck his two fingers in her mouth. "Suck them clean Miss Granger. Taste yourself."

"Mmm...professor it's_ so delicious_, I think you should taste for yourself." Hermione said breathlessly and snaked her hand behind her to rub against his crotch. Her husband hissed and grabbed her hand away.

"Insolent girl, I never gave you permission to touch me, did I? Another 10 points from Gryffindor and a week of detention! Now sit on the desk and spread your legs - it seems that I've been too lax with your punishment. Time you were shown what a real man can do!"

Hermione smirked, she loved when Severus got all over-protective and possessive of her. She'd never been with another man sexually, Severus was her first (as she'd planned) but he still acted as though he had something to prove to her. His insecurity only made her love him more. He was an extraordinary man, in bed and in general and he was all hers. The thought still made her squeal with delight. She sat on the desk with a fake pout, spread her legs slowly and seductively and awaited her punishment.

Severus vanished his boots and trousers and began teasing Hermione with his cock, sliding it up and down her slit. The feel of her flesh on his was almost enough to send him over the edge. He'd teased himself considerably and needed to pace himself or this 'lesson' would be short indeed. He decided to pleasure Hermione a bit more while he tried to relax himself somewhat.

Settling down on his knees, he shifted her forward on the desk so his face was directly in between her legs...

* * *

><p><em>10 years earlier...<em>

Severus was still pretty pissed at Hermione's show with Justin at the staff meeting on his way back to his quarters. He couldn't figure out if she genuinely liked the DADA professor or if it was an act to make him jealous. If it was the latter, he couldn't help but be impressed with her Slytherin approach. He was jealous. She should be bouncing on his knee...not that little asshole's.

As he turned the corner, the scene in front of him made stop dead in his tracks. Sybil was nose to nose with Hermione, speaking at her harshly and leaning into her as though she was about to attack her.

"...it will never work. Severus and I are supposed to be together and you're just a momentary distraction. I'll take care of you just as I did all the others who wanted him!"

_What in Merlin's name was she speaking about? That woman could surely spurt some shite out of her mouth at times. I better step in, god knows what she'll do to Hermione. I know she can tell I'm in love with Granger and she doesn't like it. She makes my skin creep, as if I'd ever go near her - god just the thought of that thing naked makes my dick want to fall off._

Severus walked to wards the women and halted in shock as Trelawney knocked Hermione out with a spell. He ran towards them and caught Hermione before she crashed to the cold stone floor.

"Sybil what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing! You're fucking nuts!"

He hardly had time to raise his wand to tie her up when she flicked her wrist and send a 'stupify' towards him. Severus fell backwards with Hermione still in his arms. His head making an almight 'crack' against the stone floor.

Sybil hadn't planned to have two prisoners, but now she did. Perhaps it would work out better for her this way. She finally had Severus in her hands.

She'd destroy the mudblood and claim her Sevie, as she always wanted. With a cackle of glee, she levitated both bodies along the corridors to her chambers - the cooking sherry would be flowing good style tonight.

* * *

><p>Please review :-)<p>

Will be adding more soonio.


	5. A shouting declaration!

Disclaimer: I don't own these characted - they belong to JK Rowling.

Thank you for all the fave story adds and the reviews, I am glad you're enjoying it so far.

* * *

><p>"Oh Professor…yes, just like that!...Oh my gods, YES!"<p>

Severus was buried nose deep in Hermione's folds, she tasted divine and he couldn't get enough. He knew she was close to orgasm so, ever the bastard, he removed his fingers and tongue and stood in front of her with a self-satisfied smirk on his drenched face.

He began rubbing his cock up and down her soaking slit and launched into a first year-esque speech;

"Now Miss Granger, I am going to show you how I intend on bewitching your mind and ensnaring your senses. We will listen to the pleasure from each other's moans, you will taste yourself from my kisses, we will see the view of our bodies joining together and we will touch each other's bodies until the point of explosion. Are you ready to be fucked by a real man? Are you ready to submit yourself to me and me only?"

"Oh…yes Professor, you know you're the _only_ man I want. I'll…I'll submit to you completely. Please, I can't take any more teasing, I'm going to burst!...I need…I need you inside me…_please Sir!" _Hermione loved these games, she was so turned on when her husband took control like that. She bit her lip and look at him through her lashes (a sight she knew always turned her husband on).

"As you wish, my beautiful know-it-all."

Severus and Hermione both latched onto each other's mouths as he slid home. He filled her up to the hilt as they both moaned into their kiss.

* * *

><p><em>10 years earlier…<em>

Hermione awoke in a darkened room, slowly becoming less disorientated she realised she was in someone's quarters. She took in the room around her and started to panic as her memory began to come back to her.

_Trelawney...Severus…she said she'd take care of me like all the others…she hexed me! That dreamy bitch hexed me. What the fuck, I'm tied to a chair. Oh shit…she kidnapped me. I need to escape soon or that crazy bitch is going to kill me._

She heard a muffled moan next to her and quickly saw that Severus was bound to a chair next to her.

"He..Herm…Hermione, a-are you ok?" Severus sputtered breathlessly.

"Oh gods Severus, I'm fine, are you alright? Where the fuck are we?"

Taking a slow look around the room, Severus began to piece the evidence together – crystal ball, empty cooking sherry bottles, incense sticks burning. Sybil sending a stupefy at him before he passed out.

"I believe Miss Granger that we are in Trelawney's private chambers."

A pang of jealousy appeared in her guts after she remembered Sybil's words about her and Severus having a secret relationship. Unfortunately she couldn't keep the annoyed and jealous feelings out of her tone as she spoke back to Severus.

"Oh have you been here many times before _Severus_? Does it make you feel stupid to have gotten yourself involved with a psycho? I had thought you'd have more sense…or _taste in women_ for that matter!"

Taken aback by her sudden sneering tone, Severus looked at Hermione in surprise. Did he detect a hint of jealousy in there?

_Wait….what? Involved with her? Trelawney. Fuck, I may piss myself laughing if I wasn't afraid I'm about to be murdered, bunny-boiler style. _Severus thought still staring at the bushy-haired witch in front of him.

"Granger! Have you taken leave of your senses? No I have bloody _not_ been in her chambers before. I am _not_ involved with that cow in any way, shape or form. How could you think I'd even look twice at that skinny, specky, ugly bitch? Really girl, I thought _you_ had more sense!"

Severus was beginning to get very angry at Hermione's stupidity. Hermione was angry at being called 'Granger' and 'Girl' again, but more so due to her believing Trelawney's claim that she was in a relationship with Severus.

"Well she said you two were a couple. You never look at a woman and you're always sitting next to her. What was I supposed to think!" She knew she wasn't making herself look any more mature with this argument. In fact, she didn't really know where she was going with it at all.

Severus looked to the ceiling in exhaustion, it was evident that Hermione was jealous and this fact pleased him but her idiotic argument was starting to making him furious. She wasn't making any sense. She knew he had no interest in Trelawney but so kept going on and on and on...

Severus snapped, "For Merlin's sake you _stupid _woman, can't you see I've never looked at another woman because I was too busy looking at you! Everyone in this damn fucking castle can see that I find you attractive, intriguing and beautiful. Everyone, Granger! This pathetic excuse for a witch is obsessed with me, she has been for a number of years and I simply ignore her rather than destroy her with cruel words, believe it or not I am not a complete bastard and did not want to hurt her feelings. But did I lead her on, give her false hope! Fuck no. I have _no_ interest whatsoever in her. I don't want her as a friend, a lover or even a colleague. I want _you_! _Only you_! So shut the fuck up about her. _She_ isn't the girl I'm in love with!"

Hermione was in shock after hearing his declaration of love for her. For once, she was speechless. Her heart felt so full, it was likely to burst. The hairs on her neck stood on edge and her heart began beating harder, so much so, that the material of her gown at her chest was pulsing.

Severus sat in wide-eyed shock too, he hadn't meant to reveal his feelings for her so soon, or while they were in this putrid situation. He'd imagined, candles, roses and romantic music when finally he told her his feelings but no, he had to go and blow his top and practically shout 'I LOVE YOU!' in her ear. He looked over and into her beautiful, brown eyes as Hermione struggled to form words.

"Severus…I feel the sa…."

"Well, well my dears, I see you are both awake!" A shrill voice came from behind them in the doorway.

"Looks like the fun is about to begin! _My_ Severus and the little mudblood Granger, arguing eh? I'm glad you finally see she is not suitable for you Severus_. I'll_ make you happy my love, _we'll _be together from this day forward." She said with a sickly sweet smile as she moved in front of her prisoners.

Severus and Hermione's eyes were drawn to the tall, thin and patch-worked figure in front of them. Trelawney had returned.

* * *

><p>AN:

Another wee cliffie for you. What is Trelawney up to? How will our duo get out of this situation?

I will update soon once I have had more feedback from you, my lovely readers. This story is becoming longer than I had anticipated but I've got some ideas for the story I'm excited about - watch this space.


	6. Memories of that day

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling.

I've had so many good and encouraging feedback for this story!

* * *

><p><em>10 years earlier…<em>

Severus was thinking over-time about how to approach this situation. It was obvious that Sybil had finally gone batty and himself and Hermione could be in mortal danger. An idea occurred to him, it was Monday morning so he knew Sybil would be leaving for breakfast and classes soon, he was a master of manipulation from his spy days…let's hope he hadn't lost his touch.

"I'm…I'm beginning to think you may be correct Sybil. Although you know I've never liked Miss Granger. I prefer women, not girls. Now shouldn't you be on your way to breakfast? Let me take care of the mudblood and we can discuss our impending engagement when you return from your classes tonight after dinner?" Severus was fighting a sneer but managed to keep his face pleasant.

Hermione, on the other hand, was furious and confused. She just kept quiet and listened, silently trying to ascertain what Severus was up to.

The expression on Trelawney's face was gleeful to say the least. The man she loved finally saw her as his true love.

"Oh Severus, you don't know how light my heart feels after you saying those words. I will let you free from your binds before I leave but I must insist you do not leave these rooms, I'll have the doors warded strongly. I don't want my Sevie running away from his Sybie!" She cackled in true form of an old hag as her eye caught sight of Granger in the corner.

"My love, you must punish her while I am away. She wanted to split us apart, to have you for herself. Be sure to make her suffer. If you don't I will. Granger…you will leave Severus alone, do you understand. He is _mine_ and he will be forever more! _Crucio_!"

Hermione bit her lip until it started to bleed, she refused to scream and give Trelawney the satisfaction. Severus sat in shock, never feeling so helpless as the woman he loved was being tortured. The curse was only on Hermione for about 10 seconds, but that was enough.

Sybil removed the curse and smiled in pleasure. "That's just a taster for you girl. Now, I'll be back in a few hours, I'll have the elves send up some food for you my love_. She_ can starve for all I care. Can I have a kiss before I go please Sevie?" Her magnified eyes fluttered at him and adorned a pout in an attempt to appear 'seductive'. An attempt that made Severus want to spew up last night's dinner all over her wrinkled, skinny face.

"Um…I think I'd rather wait until our engagement is in motion S-S-Sybie.." he mentally shuddered in disgust, "I...um...I am very old fashioned in that sense of things. Now, you'd better be off, wouldn't want to raise any suspicion. Tell the Headmaster I asked you to inform him that Miss Granger and I are both out with the flu today and we will need our classes covered for the time being. He knows we've been working on potions for the infirmary so it's likely that if one of us had the flu bug, we'd pass it onto the other...working in close proximity and all that."

Truth be told, Severus was shitting himself that Trelawney was going to kiss him regardless. Also, Hermione was beginning to gain consciousness and her eyes were beginning to flutter open. He was bracing himself for Hermione's wrath once Sybil left and he knew it'd be ten times more explosive if she awoke to the sight of him planting one on the Divination teacher's face.

"Alright my love, I will respect your wishes. I will return a little after 6 tonight. Remember to punish her and I will miss you every second I am away." She ran her hand along the side of his face, removed his binds and swept out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Present day…<em>

Severus slid in and out of Hermione in full force, the desk struggling to stay in place as each thrust became more frenzied. Severus kept one hand on her hip to assist in his thrusts and his other on laid on her neck to bring her face to his for their kisses. Hermione couldn't help but think during their sex session how an act so carnal and passionate, would make her feel the love her husband truly felt for her. Of course, he told her he loved her everyday and they still had snogging sessions a plenty but when they were joined in sexual relations, she felt the extent of his love for her clearer than she had ever anything.

She had one hand placed on his buttock and the other gripped the edge of the desk behind her. Her knuckles white, her face and chest flushed and her legs spread wide. Tiny beads of sweat were beginning to form on his forehead as he loved his wife harder and harder, egged on by her groans of pleasure and the dirty words she was whispering to him.

"Severus…yes….oooh yessss…god my love, you're so big. How I..manage to take you in my tight, wet pussy, I'll…ooh…never know! Fuck me Severus, love me more…harder!"

Severus continued to pelt into his wife harder with gritted teeth, he didn't think he'd last much longer if she kept her mouth going like that. He still couldn't get over the fact that this beautiful, sexy, perfect woman was his. He drew his eyes down her scantily clad body, her tie lying between her large perky breasts, her shirt open and skirt at her waist. Her shapely legs wrapped around his waist. He'd never seen a more beautiful creature in his life. God he loved this woman…and this desk they were on. It held such memories for them both.

Hermione was in pleasure heaven. Her gorgeous and dark husband in between her legs, thrusting into her as if his life depended on it, she'd never seen a more satisfying sight. Her memory began to drift to the first time her darling husband had her on this desk. It seemed like only yesterday and it was amazing to think it was ten years ago since that amazing day when her whole life changed for the better.

* * *

><p>What's the mystery of the desk? You'll find out soon.<p>

Reviews please - I need feedback. I will update once I've had some ;) Enjoy!


	7. The Desk

All characters belong to JK Rowling...I swear.

Please review :)

* * *

><p><em>The present Day…<em>

"Hermione, please stop speaking like that, I'm going to explode if you carry on!" Severus was becoming more breathless and sweating profusely with each thrust. He saw his wife smirk at him, wanton minx that she was. He preferred this position rather than bending her over the desk. Not that he didn't like having sex with her from behind, of course but he loved to see the facial expressions she adopted when they had sex. Plus, being able to kiss her and watch her full and puckered breasts bounced was an added bonus.

He winced as Hermione began to growl louder and louder with each stroke, he wasn't quite sure if he'd placed a silencing charm on the study and was worried that his little tykes would awaken.

"Ssshh my darling, we wouldn't want to wake the kids now would we? Reign yourself in a bit witch or I'll think you can't handle me anymore, you sound like a caged animal sweetheart."

"Oh calm down love, I…_mmm_….I placed a temporary sticking charm on their doors, if they… do wake up, they won't get out. If they ask us what the noise was in the morning…._ooooh yes, uuh right there…um_, if they ask…oooh baby keep doing it like that…we'll say we were trying to make them a brother or a…_uuuh_….sister." Hermione managed to giggle into a moan as Severus moved his hand from her neck and began rubbing her nub with gusto.

"Another child darling…_uuhhh_...I suppose I should be looking forward to that…_mmm_… you get crazy horny when you're pregers." Severus smirked at the memory of his wife and how wild she became during sex while she was expecting. Perhaps adding to the Snape family wouldn't be such a bad idea afterall.

Severus changed their position slightly, with another kiss on Hermione's lips, he gently pushed her down so her back was against the desk-top. He hoisted her leg up and rested it on his shoulder, changing the angle he was hitting against with each new stroke. He watched his wife closer her eyes and bite her lip in pleasure as her breasts bounced in rhythm with his movements against her.

"_Mmm_…darling, you realise it's after midnight now…it's officially our anniversary…_oooh yesss_…don't you think it's appropriate…that we're having sex on this desk exactly ten years since we first had sex together_….ooohh_…and on this…this desk…no less…"

_How apt_, Hermione thought to herself, _bet old Trelawney would be so fucking pissed off at what we're doing, the life we share together now. I remember they said she was going crazy on the Psych Ward at 's when she saw our wedding announcement, ha!_

_Merlin, what a sex god I have for a husband. Thank you Sybil Trelawney! If it wasn't for you, we might have taken much longer to get together! Oh shit, here comes another orgasm!_

* * *

><p><em>10 years earlier…<em>

As soon as Sybil was out of the door, Severus sprung into action. Kneeling in front of Hermione, he captured her face in between his hands and he stared deep into her big, brown eyes in silence. She smiled at him sweetly together with an almost menacing look of fury in her eyes.

Hermione lifted her knee and cracked him one, right in the nuts.

"_Mudblood?_ What the _fuck_ Severus! You tell me you're in love with me one minute and the next you're calling me a mudblood and getting engaged to that piece of shit woman while I'm recovering from a fucking crucio? Don't _dare_ even speak to me. I hope your balls hurt. Enjoy fucking her when they are black and blue!" Hermione was furious to say the least. She was jealous by nature as it was, without hearing the man she loved speaking so sweetly to her 'competition'.

To say her action took Severus by surprise would be the understatement of the century. He fell to the ground like a sack of shit after she assaulted his balls with her knee. He knew she'd be angry but never thought she'd physically harm him before he could explain what happened to her.

"For fuck sake Hermione! It was a fucking act to fool her into thinking I loved her back, she wouldn't have let me loose if I hadn't. Merlin knows what she would have done to you if I hadn't said I'd 'take care' of you! For being the brightest witch of her age, you're a _fucking tool_ sometimes Granger!"

He sat back up into his original position as he spoke to her only to have her knee him in the nuts again.

"_Granger_! I'm Granger now! Don't you _dare_ start that shit with me Severus Snape! What was I supposed to think, she was bloody pawing all over you and you didn't seem to protest? Think how that made me feel, seeing you being nice to her like that. You should be like that with _me_, not her. I've loved you since my seventh year and I never believed you would feel the same way about me and then I see that spectacle! Severus, I just don't want to be hurt and seeing that hurt me, whether you were pretending or not." She never broke eye contact with him as she spoke but seemed to shrink away from him as he sat up, staring at her intently. He put his hands on both her knees as he straighten himself up on his knee caps.

_No way I'm falling for that again!_ _My balls will play a part in her life if she ever wants us to have children!_ He thought with a sniff.

"Shall I knee you in your lady-parts for flirting with that cretin DADA professor? A swift knee to your pussy! You _purposely_ flirted with him in front of me to make me jealous!" Her brown eyes widened with the memory and was secretly pleased that her plan had worked.

"Were you jealous Severus?" She asked innocently.

"Of course I fucking was. The only man who should have his hands on your body is me. And I intend to _never_ let you forget that…"

Staring into her eyes, he leant forward and pressed his lips to her in a fierce kiss. He poured out all the love and passion he felt for her in that first kiss. Hermione was taken by shock, but responded to his kiss after a few seconds to process that Severus Snape was kissing her. And kiss he could!

They only broke the kiss when they were both struggling for breath. "Sev…Severus, please…untie me. I need to touch you love." His heart swelled at her endearment, her love…_he_ was her love.

He wandlessly cast _'Finite Incantatem'_ and Hermione threw her hands around his neck pulling him closer, nuzzling into his throat. She kissed him directly on his adams apple and licked his pulse point before continuing to place chaste kisses over his jaw line and throat.

Severus thought he'd never felt anything more erotic than that in his life and with a groan, he stood abruptly and pulled her with him. Holding her close, he began kissing her passionately, his hands exploring her back and shapely bum. Her hands were pre-occupied in his black locks. She'd always wanted to run her hands through his glossy (not greasy) hair and kiss his sexy lips. Before she could register what was happening, Severus shifted his hands under her buttocks and lifted her up against him. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist while continuing her assault on his mouth.

She broke away from his lips breathlessly, "Severus…where are you taking us?"

"Well we can't get to a bed _unfortunately_, but the desk over there looks like it might be comfortable don't you think with a little cushioning charm? Think how pissed Sybil will be when she finds out we have our first time together on her very own desk. "

He gave out the manliest chuckle Hermione had ever heard and her knickers were soaked.

It looked as though lil old Sybie's desk was about to be Christened...

* * *

><p>Please review - let me know what you think! :-)<p> 


	8. Prized Possession

Disclaimer: If you didn't know it by now. I am not JK Rowling. All belong to her.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

><p>Severus was grabbing onto Hermione's thighs with desperation as he pounded into her. He was now moaning just as loud as his lady-wife and was no longer concerned at the children hearing them. He was beyond the point of rational thought. He had one goal - to make Hermione and then himself orgasm.<p>

Despite being 49 years old, his stamina was of a much younger man. Perhaps this was due to the lack of sexual intercourse he part took in before getting together with Hermione. He had slept with very few women in his 39 years, he could count them on one hand and still have spare fingers, before Hermione was his, not that he didn't get offers.

There was something supposedly alluring about the mysterious, grouchy and sarcastic type to women. On quite a few occasions, women literally threw themselves at him because of his silky voice, a fact that got much worse after he was hailed a war hero after the Final Battle. Hermione was the only woman he'd ever made actual love to. The other's were merely a change of scenery from his left hand. Hermione meant the world to him and he planned on showing her with every kiss, hug, squeeze, dirty talk session and orgasm.

After only ten years - Hermione was overwhelmed with all of the above, especially tonight. She knew Severus was near his peak - his breaths were more ragged and the grip he had on her thigh tops showed her the concentration he was doing, trying not to climax too soon.

Truth be told, she was enjoying it immensely but she was beginning to hurt a bit. Only so much friction can one vagina take! Hermione began to thrust up to meet her husband's, the desk was squeaking against the wooden floor.

Fortunately the desk was sturdy and use to being abused in such a way by the couple. If that desk could talk, there would be volumes of the escapades and destinations it had been with the couple.

The desk was used at least two or three times a month, when the owners were tired of using the bed, the floor, the kitchen work-tops and even the bonnet of Hermione's muggle vehicle.

The desk was used the first day they were a couple, the day he proposed, taken with them to their honeymoon in Hong Kong, also,both their children were created on the desk-top and of course, every single wedding anniversary was also used to christen the desk.

* * *

><p><em>10 years earlier...<em>

Severus wandlessly vanished all the clutter from Trelawney's desk top and gently sat Hermione down on it, his mouth never leaving hers. Their kisses were becoming more and more heated until Hermione gave him a gentle shove back with a shy smile.

"Severus, I've never been with a man before. I was saving myself...for you. I don't want you to change your mind about me now that you know I'm a virgin. You are completely worthy of my gift before you refuse the honour. I want you to make love me. On a bed, a desk, the floor. I don't care. As long as I'm with you." She kissed his lips gently, and began to giggle as a look of pure shock was still evident on her new boyfriend's face.

She snapped her fingers in front of his face, still giggling. "Earth to Severus? Do you read me Severus?"

His eyes found hers and he struggled to speak. He couldn't believe Hermione had waited all that time to loose her virginity to him, Severus Snape, Snarky-bastard extraordinaire.

"B..but you're beautiful. _Any_ man would want you. Why did you wait for me?"

"Because, my darling, I don't want any man. I want one man only. That man is and _always_ will be, you."

His eyes began to fill up with tears and he searched her eyes for any sign of deception. He found none.

"Always?"

"Always, Severus."

She smiled at him and brought his head down for another seering kiss. Her legs were wrapped around his middle and he began running his hands up and down her creamy thighs. She was perfect in every way. The passion for each other was evident, but so was the love they felt for one another.

Clothes were removed piece by piece until both Severus and Hermione were completely naked. The moaned at the feeling of flesh on flesh, the heat radiating from their bodies was scorching.

Hermione couldn't get over how toned and muscular Severus was - those robes really did not do him justice. He was as a man should look, tough but soft. His torso had an abundance of scars from his spy days - each one of them a reminder of the path he'd taken to become the man he was today. Hermione loved each and every one of them and proved this to Severus by kissing every one of them gently.

"Don't look embarrassed love, I appreciate every single one of those scars, because without them...I may have never gotten you for my own. Everything that has happened, has brought us here, together. I love every one of them and _I love you_ with everything I am."

He could have cried when she said that to him. The situation was so surreal, he was finally getting to be happy. Perhaps the fates were giving him some sort of reward for 30-odd years of torture. Looking down at his beautiful lover, he smiled and replied,

"No one has ever accepted me for who I am. Past and present. I love you more than I'll ever be able to show you. I will try to show you every day until I die."

"I look forward to experiencing you showing me how much you love me until we're no longer on this earth, we've both got at least 100 years left to live between us." Hermione said with a chuckle.

Severus was so surprised at how accepting and love his darling Hermione was. Looking down at her body, he couldn't quite believe how curvaceous and toned she was either. He always knew she had a great figure but such a shape should not have existed on a mortal woman. She had the body of a goddess. She was petite in stature but her breasts were larger than an average woman's, her tiny waist sat above a large pair of curvy (child-baring) hips that were joined to her muscular shapely legs. He'd managed to snag himself a Siren.

And if he had anything to do with it, he'd make his virgin Siren sing at the top of her heart today...as he began to kiss down her neck to his planned destination.

* * *

><p>Please review, only a few more chapters to go!<p>

Notice how I used the 'Always.' I never liked the Lily/Sev thing. Go HG/SS!


	9. My Russie

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling.

Please read and review...enjoy! Short chapter...

* * *

><p><em>Present Day…<em>

"Oh Merlin…Hermione…I can't hold on much….longer…god you're still so tight...how the fuck can you be so tight after two kids…mmm…darling, please stop thrusting back….I can't last…" Severus was almost pleading with Hermione, he loved being inside her so much he never like to bring their sexual time together to an explosive end (even though that is kind of the point…) .

"But baby…I can only orgasm so many times before I start seeing stars…I want you to cum…oooh…please Severus you know I love seeing…seeing you cum inside me. Fill me up darling….please I'm begging you _Professor_…" Hermione was trying to push him over the edge, she could see by the concentration on her husband's face that he was determined to make this last just a little longer. She was in bliss but she was soaked, she was almost sure that there would be a puddle of liquid under where she was being taken, she was so wet and slippy. She never felt more complete as when she had her husband inside of her, it made her feel full, a whole person, a woman who had found her man.

"'Rus…baby, please…please…come inside me. I want you to…please darling, just let go..I am thoroughly satisfied as always. My very…ooohh…own sex god…"

Severus ignored her pleas and continued to slowly grind his hips against her causing Hermione to growl in frustration at his stubbornness.

Hermione had had enough. She sat up rather abruptly pushed Severus down on the desk chair and straddled him in a flash. Severus hardly had time to figure out what she had done before she was sliding down on top of him.

* * *

><p><em>10 years ago...<em>

Severus made wild and vigorous love to Hermione upon Sybil's desk. He was gentle to begin with as he didn't want to harm her, being her first time after all. After the initial pain from her maiden head breakage, Hermione took to sex like a duck taking to water. She truly was a know it all. She had an abundance of knowledge on the theory of sex, how to twist her hips, work her tongue on Severus and his member - Severus thought his arse was chewing chocolate - he'd nabbed himself a minx. He had thought about having to adorn his teacher status again to show Hermione the fine art that is sex but he had a feeling after about ten minutes in that they were going to learn together.

He supposed that was how a relationship should be. It was all new to him, being a half to a whole but like everything in life, he was sure he'd adapt and learn quick enough – the thought made him grin like a Cheshire cat.

As they both reached their peak and came with loud gasps, Severus collapsed bare-arsed in Sybil's desk chair - he slipped Hermione onto his lap and cuddled her into his chest. The only sound for at least 15 minutes were loud breaths trying to return to normal pace. Hermione nipped playfully at his neck and he pressed loving kisses on her forehead. Both were satisfied to say the least - happy, content, exhilarated and shagged out were all words that could describe how they felt at that precise moment.

"So does this mean I should be calling you Sevie now? You know now that _I'm_ your gal?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

"If you ever call me Sevie or Sev, I will be even snarkier than I usually am. The only nickname I never minded was Rus, my mother used to call me that. I don't mind you calling me it either, you know, now that your _my_ gal." Severus smile and kissed her on the forehead.

Hermione tried his nickname on for size, "Rus…I like it. It's manly yet sweet. Just like you, _my wittle wussie_!" Severus began tickling Hermione's ribs, soliciting loud guffaws from her. God she really loved seeing this side of him. She truly was in love.

"You know Severus, _my Russie_.." She giggled and tried that variation of his name on for size and after seeing that he didn't object to her altering it to Russie, she carried on, "… that batty old cow could come back in here at any second. I think she'd probably Avada both of us if she caught us like this, naked after just shagging on her desk." Hermione giggled.

Severus let loose a throaty, but incredibly sexy laugh but stopped abruptly. He could sense the atmosphere in the room was changing. As though someone was taking down the wards. The two love birds looked at each other with panicked eyes.

Someone was trying to get into the room.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	10. Parents and Headmasters

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling.

Please read and review :-)

* * *

><p><em>Present Day...<em>

Hermione stripped off her white school shirt and began bouncing up and down on her husband with vigour. Now all she wore was her Slytherin tie (another of Severus' ideas), her grey plait skirt and her knee high socks with black high heels. Severus thought that this was now the best view in the world. He felt as though both his heart and his balls were going to burst at the sight. She dragged her dainty pink nails down his chest and kissed him passionately. The kiss became more heated and ended with Severus latching onto Hermione's neck, licking and sucking on her pulse-point (an act he had picked up from Hermione. He knew it drove her wild, as it did him). Hermione gave a guttural groan and began sliding up and down on her husband's rock hard cock with increasing speed.

"oooh...Severus...gods I love you...mmm...come for me darling...please..."

"..._Mione..."_ She could hear the strain in his voice. He was close.

Hermione threw her head back so hard, Severus thought she would fall off his lap, she screamed louder than he'd ever heard her before as she orgasmed on top of him. "_Holy fuck...Severus_!"

Her walls clenched around his cock with such force it drove him over the edge, spilling every drop he had in his wife. _"Fuck!...Hermione_!" He grabbed her arse cheeks hard as she slowly rode to a stop.

Breathing heavily, the couple wrapped their arms around one another, still seated on the desk chair. Both of them moaned as his now flacid member slipped out of her slippery folds.

"Merlin Hermione. That was..."

"Amazing Severus. Amazing."

"I love you Mrs Snape. Even though you're such a naughty school girl." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too, _Professor_. Even though you're the bat of the dungeons. You're my bat. My Russie." She gave him a gentle and loving kiss. It was such a different atmosphere from the one that existed moment before, more relaxed and less...dirty. Hermione gave a contented sigh and stood from her husband's lap.

She transfigured her tie into a pyjama top and her skirt into bed shorts - the socks turned into bunny rabbit slippers.

At seeing her slippers Severus gave a chuckle, "Always a child eh Hermione?"

"Damn Straight _Grandad!_ Now, you pervy old man...shall we return to be for a few hours, the kids won't be up for a while and I feel like a snuggle." She said with a pout.

"Don't call me Grandad and I will consider it!" He took her hand and led her to their bedroom for a few hours well deserved rest.

A few minutes had passed and Hermione's eyes began to droop, she was comfortable cuddled into the chest of the man she loved. Severus was now dressed in his black (surprise, surprise) jogging sleep pants but kept his chest bare as he knew how much his wife loved to trace his scars. It was oddly therapeutic to her and she still loved every one of them as much as she had ten years ago. She was abruptly woken up as she heard a cry for the next bedroom,

"Mummy! Daddy! I torsty!"

* * *

><p><em>10 years ago...<em>

Severus quickly dressed himself and Hermione with a wave of his hand, he sat her down in the chair and looked at the door handle as it began to turn.  
>The door slowly opened with a creak and a tall, imposing figure stood in the doorway. As the figure walked towards them the light from the window caught their face.<p>

"Jesus Christ Albus, you almost gave us a heart attack, I thought you were that batty witch!" Severus said with a mixture of anger, relief and humour in his voice.

"I apologise my dear boy. When Sybil said about the both of you having the flu, I remembered our alarm system." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione looked between the two of them in confusion, "Alarm system?"

Severus sighed and sat next to Hermione, taking her hand in his. "You see. my love, we had always expected Sybil to do something like this many years ago. Her obsession with me is unhealthy at the least and Albus and I had agreed that we would use the 'caught the flu' excuse if she ever took me. I merely added your name to the story so the Headmaster would be aware that you had also been kidnapped." He kissed her forehead and turned to the Headmaster with a sneer as Albus handed them back their wands.

"You certainly took your time Albus! Why did you leave us here for so long? Hermione was terrified."

"Oh was that why she was screaming Severus...or was that you I heard. They are called Silencing charms for a reason my son, I would suggest next time you use it. I merely took so long as I did not want to interrupt your...time together." Albus smirked and headed towards the door.

"The Aurors have Sybil in their custody, arrest for assault and kidnap with the intent to murder. I suggest you both compose yourselves and accompany me to my office please."

He swept out the room and left an embarrassed Severus and Hermione looking at each other in astonishment followed by a smirk and then a chuckle from both parties.

"Oh Merlin Rus, how embarrassing!" Hermione said with a giggle as she walked into his open arms.

"Embarrassing but think of the street cred we'll both have now. We'll be legends with the kids now. Now, come. We must go and see Albus." He pulled away from her and gave her a peck on the lips.  
>"You go ahead love. I'll be there in a minute."<br>Seeing the coast was clear, Hermione turned to the desk behind her.

She shrank it in size and popped it in her pocket. It would make a glorious 1st anniversary present for Severus. It was a souvenir she'd forever want in her possession.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

Not long to the end now ;)


	11. Our Family

Last chapter (tear-up)

Please review - It's been great fun writing this story and I'm amazed at all the posiitve feedback I've been receiving. I'm going to be finishing off my other story, Softly, Softly, Catchy Mione and then writing a brand new HG/SS Humor/Romance story within the next week or so - so watch this space and I hope you'll keep following my stories.

Thanks again, Jenni.

* * *

><p><em>10 years ago...<em>

Sybil was charged and found guilty of her crimes against Severus and Hermione - she was sentenced to 40 years in Azkaban and issued with a restraining order for when she was released.

She was not allowed within 10 miles of the couple or she would receive 'Crucio-like' shocks through her whole body. At least Severus and Hermione could sleep easy in one another's arms that way.

On their one year anniversary Severus proposed to Hermione on a beach in the Med. It was the most perfect setting for such a romantic act. Hermione responded to his question with a resounding 'YES!' and she tackled him to the ground covering him in chaste kisses.

The look on his face when presented with Hermione's gift was priceless.

_She's kept that desk inherpossessionall this time?I think it's about due a new christening!_Severus thought to himself with a smirk.

So there they were, the future Mr and Mrs Snape, on a beach in the Med, on a desk, butt naked. Life was good and both had a feeling, it could only get better.

Present Day...

Hermione smiled as she heard her children trying to open their bedroom doors. She lifted the sticking charm and two small bodies ran up and onto their bed.

"Daddy, I am torsty, can I peas have a dink of doose?" Their son, Nathaniel asked with big black eyes, rubbing them sleepily.

"Nat, it's may you have a drink of juice. Not can I. And no, you may not, you may have a glass of water however. It's not even 7o'clock in the morning darling. No juice before Breakfast because you'll rot your lovely white teeth darling." Hermione said cuddling her son into her chest. The years of dental importance drummed into her by her parents stuck with her into motherhood.

"Ok mama. May I has some water den Daddy? Peas?"

Severus rolled his eyes dramatically and he toddled off to the kitchen. He knew he was a soft touch when it came to his family. He brought a tray with 4 glasses of water through to the room, knowing from experience that his daughter Mirren would probably ask for a glass too, as soon as he sat down.

Mirren cuddled into Severus and he wrapped his arms around her and her mother. Nat was plopped in between his mum and dad happily drinking his much needed water as he chatted to his older sister.

Surveying the family he had around him, Severus couldn't help but feel his heart swell. He was so lucky, more than he would ever believe he deserved.

"We're very lucky aren't we Rus? We both have good jobs, a fantastic marriage, nice house, the two best kids anyone could hope for. Sometimes this life feels very surreal to me. And to think we have Sybil Trelawney to thank for it"

Severus snorted a laugh, "No we don't. I'd have snagged you regardless. It's not like her kidnapping us made me fall in love with you. I'd already been in love with you for over a year by that point. Although I am thankful to her for the use of her desk..." He flashed her a toothy grin and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing Hermione to burst out laughing while being relieved her children were both too young to understand how naughty their father was being.

"Russie! You're incorrigible! But I love you."

He kissed her chastely on the lips, "And I love you...and these two monsters we have for children." He ruffled his sons hair playfully and Nat broke into a fit of giggles,

"Silly daddy! My tummy is gwowlin, can we has some toast?"

"Ok Nat I get the hint...I'll get up. Come on then." Hermione lifted the kids from the bed and headed to the door to get a start on breakfast as Sunday was her day to cook.

"Ooh, and Severus?"

"Yes, my love."

"I wasn't even dreaming before, I used my _Slytherin_ cunning to nab you and you _delectable_body." With a wink she closed the door, humming a merry tune to herself as she walked down the hallway.

Severus should have been mad at his wife's deception but he was sure that he didn't mind when her Slytherin cunning was used against him like that. He benefitted from it regardless and he wouldn't be a Slytherin himself if he didn't use that to his full advantage.

With a happy sigh, he adorned his house-robe and made his way to the kitchen to have breakfast with his beautiful family.

* * *

><p>And it's finally done - it's been a joy. Watch out for my other HGSS stories to follow :-) Please remember to review!


End file.
